gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super GT
The Super GT is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it takes the form of a supercar in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT and a Lotus Esprit, featuring taillights similar to those of a Toyota Supra . The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top. This car doesn't have good handle. It is also one the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas together with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car in mint condition. GTA IV (Rear quarter view; engine).]] In GTA IV, the Super GT (branded as a Dewbauchee car, although police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister) is an amalgamation of two or three sports cars: the front and side profiles appear to share design cues from both a modern Aston Martin DB9 and a Maserati GranTurismo , while the rear fascia resembles that of a Ferrari 612 or 550 Maranello, with taillights similar to a Chevorlet Corvette The car also resembles the Anteros Coupe from a whole perspective. GTA IV's Super GT is powered by possibly a high-capacity supercharged or twincharged V8 or V12, particularly noticeable is it's supercharger's 'hiss' during throttle, unlike the blow-off configuration of turbocharged engines which deposit at gear changes. The Super GT is also available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The Super GT lacks an exterior radio antenna. The interior features black leather and carpeting with bucket sports seats. The center console is finished in aluminum trim and features an analog timepiece. The Super GT also features a beautiful gated 6-speed shifter. The F620 in The Ballad of Gay Tony shares some similarities to the Super GT. Performance GTA San Andreas The Super GT has a top notch speed and and acceleration, but its downside is that even when driving in low speeds, and despite its sharp turning, turning can cause wild fishtailing, even more so when driving in higher speeds, with spinouts inevitable with even the most minor of collisions. Super GT's durability isn't very good either, and the vehicle will explode after very few collisions. Therefore, the player should use caution while driving the car and turn slow and gently, and avoid it for any fast-speed maneuver. Unfortunately, this is the vehicle given to CJ for the final Driving School test, and also for the Freeway road race in Los Santos, rendering these two missions exceedingly difficult to complete, even if CJ has 100% driving skill. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Super GT is the fifth-fastest in the game with a top speed of 105 mph (170 km/h), and the acceleration and speed of the Super GT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a turbocharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. The Super GT is an excellent choice for its speed and for its brakes, which are powerful and don't lock up very easily. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the E-Brake (at moderate enough speeds); making the Super GT a great choice for drifting. The car's rank in performance is pushed further back with the introduction of faster sport cars in subsequent Episodes of Liberty City DLC. Prominent appearances in missions During a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a Super GT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. For its paintjob, it has a deep metallic version of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. Another Super GT is also obtainable outside in the mission "Trespass", being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However if you complete the mission, and do not collect the car, it will disappear. As a part of text message car missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure one parked in front of the "69 Exchange" in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to re-spawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. A Super GT appears in the Most Wanted mission for Darren Covey. In SA, the Super GT is the vehicle assigned the player during the City Slicker portion of the Driving School test. It's poor handling makes the course even more challenging. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *Color *Nitro (2X only) *Wheels *Hydraulics Trivia * The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. * An earlier form of the Super GT in GTA IV features "Super GT" and "Asstone" badges in the rear. In its final form, however, only a Dewbauchee emblem is present in place. * It is ironic when upon close inspection the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum, although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. * The Super GT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. * The Russian Mafia in GTA IV occasionally uses Super GT in missions, such as is the case during "Union Drive" and "Trespass". * The Bullet GT replaces the Super GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer Race/GTA Race modes. * The BradyGames guide for Episodes From Liberty City mistakenly refers to the Super GT as a new vehicle in EFLC. * The Super GT along with the Turismo, Infernus, Comet, Contender, and Vigero (beater version only) are the only cars in GTA IV with no license plates. Locations GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot outside of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro (usually locked). Constantly appears with a yellow body, usually with a targa top. *Spawns frequently on The Strip, Las Venturas *Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV The Super GT in GTA IV is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions (see Prominent appearances in missions or Multiplayer modes, or by using a cheat code: * Can very easily and lots of them can spawn if you are driving one. * Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Can be spawned around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Obtainable during the Bernie Crane mission Union Drive, and can spawn parked in front of the Sprunk Factory in Alderney during the Phil Bell mission Trespass. * If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see it in at least one them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer in GTA IV. * Can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0168 on your phone. This does not affect any achievements. }} de:Super GT es:Super GT fi:Super GT pl:Super GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars